A Warning in Love
by AlphaFan
Summary: When our heroes' Sinnoh Journey is coming to an end, The Alpha Pokémon pays a visit to help them with their feelings for the other. AshxDawn, AshxMay, AshxMisty, KennyxDawn, TraceyxMisty, GaryxMisty, DrewxMay. Rated T to be safe.
1. CH1: The Spirit

**Hi everyone! I've really enjoyed FanFiction in my time here, reading all your awesome stories! And thought I'd give it a shot and let my Pokémon Imagination run wild. :P Remember this is my first fanfic so suggestions are welcome! Please Rate & Review! NO FLAMES!**

**This story is going to be mainly PearlShipping, with some PokéShipping and AdvancedShipping here and there, a bit of PenguinShipping and AgainstShipping maybe... also I'd like to throw in some EgoShipping or OrangeShipping. I'll let the readers decide which, just vote in a review, also I might throw in some ContestShipping as well, please review giving your ideas! They're always welcome! :D**

**Also, would just like to thank AshXDawn4Ever as she was the one who inspired me to write this, since her fanfics are just awesome! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. Credit for that goes to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, The Pok****émon Company, etc.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**A Warning in Love. Chapter 1: The Spirit.**

*******

**The Scene: Outside Sunnyshore City. - 11:20PM**

It was late at night, the moon shining brightly down on the people and pokémon of the land, everyone was sleeping peacefully except for a certain blue-haired girl named Dawn.

We join our heroes just outside Sunnyshore City, Ash had just won his eighth gym badge, and Dawn won her fifth ribbon, qualifying Ash for the Sinnoh League and Dawn for the Grand Festival. But this was not what was on the blunette's mind, no, something or should I say someone was on her mind...

We join a blue-haired sapphire-eyed girl named Dawn Berlitz in her tent, awake while Ash and Brock slept peacefully in their tents, but why was Dawn awake? Shouldn't she be asleep? She does have a Grand Festival coming up of which she will have to train hard for, so why was she awake? The reason, she was thinking about a certain raven-haired boy with a Pikachu, his name was Ash Ketchum, Dawn had been travelling with him and his longtime friend Brock for a while now, and recently she's been starting to have certain feelings for the boy, feelings she's never felt before, she couldn't tell what it was, it was confusing to her, was it a crush? A big crush? Or maybe... love? And not to mention she also knew her journey with the boy was about to end, the thought of this only made things more difficult with her, she just loved how he was caring, always helping people and pokémon in their time of need, strong, funny, handsome, all these things and more, could she really be falling for the boy? With these questions on her mind, unable to sleep, she quietly made her way out of her tent careful not to wake Piplup and the others, then quietly out of camp once again careful not to wake Ash or Brock, she then slowly made her way to a nearby lake, and stared at the moon thinking of all the good times she's had with Ash and Brock, especially Ash...

_**11:29PM**_

Then suddenly Dawn felt a breeze come from the center of the lake, she quickly looked up to see a fog forming on the surface of the lake, then she saw something faint appear at the center of the fog, it had the resemblance of a pokémon, although very hard to see, she could see like some kind of ring around its torso, then she heard a voice...

"Dawn..." it said.

Dawn panicked then looked all around to find the source of the voice, only making herself dizzy with no result, then she heard it again.

"Dawn..." it said again.

"Who said that?" questioned Dawn.

"Over here..." said the voice.

Dawn then looked to the center of the lake, realizing the source of the voice was the spirit.

"Who are you? What are you?" questioned Dawn.

"Who I am... doesn't concern you... what I am... a pokémon you could say." said the spirit.

"Okay, what do you want?" questioned Dawn.

"I have come because you needed me, someone has been on your mind lately, Ash Ketchum yes?" said the spirit.

"Yes... but how did you know?" said Dawn.

"I know everything about you, Dawn, I know your thoughts, your past, your future, and I know your feelings for the boy." said the spirit.

"Yes... I've been feeling strange around him, I mean he's handsome, kind, caring, helpful, and funny... I feel as though I like him more than just a friend... I don't know if it's a small crush or love, nor do I know if he feels the same about me." said Dawn.

"Then why don't you confess your feelings? It could mean the answer to all your questions." said the spirit.

"Well how do I tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if it ruins our friendship?!" questioned Dawn.

Then the spirit closed its eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

"Dawn, I have looked into the future, your Sinnoh Journey with him is coming to an end, and fast, if you don't tell him your feelings, someone else is going to upon him returning to Kanto, although I already know the answer on whether he feels the same or not, that is for you to find out, I suggest you confess before it's too late." said the spirit.

Before Dawn could have a chance to reply, the spirit said: "We will meet again." and disappeared, the night was instantly calm again, leaving Dawn with the words of the spirit on her mind.

With these thoughts on her mind, Dawn decided to head back to camp and think about what the spirit said over a good night's sleep. She began walking back to the camp, wondering if what the spirit said was true, was she running out of time? Was someone else going to beat her to it if she didn't confess soon? Did Ash feel the same way about her?

Thinking about all these questions made time fly by quickly, before she knew it she was back at camp with lots of questions on her mind, she quietly walked to her tent trying not to wake anyone up, Dawn then quietly entered her tent and soon finally fell asleep thinking on how she could confess to Ash.

_**11:49PM**_

Dawn was now fast asleep in her tent, dreaming of you know who... speaking of the boy, lets join him in his tent.

We find a raven-haired auburn-eyed boy named Ash Ketchum, but what's this? He was no longer asleep, but was up and awake, thinking of Dawn...

"Ugh, what are these feelings I keep feeling when I'm around her, is it because she's pretty... no... beautiful? Because, she's caring for people and her pokémon? Is it that bubbly smile? Her eyes that are like sapphire orbs, that you could get lost into, her long beautiful blue hair? What was it? Was.. he... falling in..... love?" Ash thought then mentally smacked himself, "No, it can't be, but then again how come he never felt this way around May or Misty? Could it really be love?" Ash thought.

Ash tried hopelessly to get back to sleep, but to no prevail, with so much on your mind, how could you? Then Ash thought of the fact his Sinnoh Journey was almost over, he may never see Dawn again after this, he just has to confess his feelings, or he might lose her to Paul or Kenny... but how? What if she didn't feel the same? What if it ruined their friendship?! Such a thing would tear him apart, he would rather be her friend instead of nothing at all... with all these thoughts on his mind, he remembered he has a Sinnoh League to train for, so he has to get up early, so he laid back down and tossed and turned trying desperately to get to sleep, and finally after three minutes of struggling, he fell asleep, thinking of Dawn.

_**12:02AM**_

Ash had finally fallen asleep, dreaming of Dawn, but his dream was about to turn into something more...

**The Scene: The Hall of Origin. - 11:28PM**

We find a large and intimidating-looking pokémon asleep, this was the creator of pokémon, the creator of the universe, creator of Dialga and Palkia, this was Arceus, and he was about to awaken...

Arceus slowly opened his eyes, then rised from his throne, sensing that a girl who was very important to the Pokémon World was awake, and something was troubling her, Arceus flew up from his throne and looked down to Earth,

he then saw she was headed for a nearby lake, where he knew he must appear to her and warn her about the feelings she is feeling, Arceus then opened a portal to Sinnoh, and flew in, about to appear to Dawn in Spirit Form at the lake.

_**12:05AM**_

Another portal opened in The Hall of Origin, and from it came Arceus returning from his talk with Dawn, getting ready to enter the mind of Ash and give him his warning, Arceus landed on his throne, then closed his eyes, suddenly, a bright light swallowed him up and disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

**The Scene: Ash's Mind. - 12:07AM**

We find Ash to be dreaming about him and Dawn being together, but this dream was about to turn into an important warning...

"Oh Ash, I love you so much!" said Dawn in Ash's dream.

"I love you so much too Dawn" said Ash. Then they leaned into each other closing their eyes about to share a kiss, when suddenly...

Everything blacked out, and Ash was in a dark world with no light whatsoever.

"Where am I?" questioned Ash.

"You're in one of the many worlds of The First Dimension, Ash." said a voice.

Ash looked around trying to find the source of the voice but to no prevail, decided to reply.

"The First Dimension? What is that? Who are you? What are you? Where are you? And how did you know my name?" said Ash in a panicky tone.

"The First Dimension is my home, where I watch over all the dimensions, as for who I am, doesn't concern you right now, where am I? Everywhere, how did I know your name? I know everything about you Ash, your past, thoughts, future and your feelings for Dawn..." said the voice.

"Okay... why am I here? Who brought me here?" said Ash.

"You are here because you needed me, so I brought you here to warn you." said the voice.

"Warn me? About what?" said Ash.

"About Dawn, you see Ash, I know you love her, just look at how clumsy and nervous you act around her, even your friend Brock can tell. But now to the point, Ash, your journey with her is quickly coming to an end, you must confess your feelings for her before you leave or someone else is going to beat you to it." said the voice.

"Err... I didn't realize it was that obvious, and how do I tell her? What if she doesn't like me back and it ruins our friendship?! And how do you know someone else will if I don't?" said Ash.

"Ash, I know everything, I've seen the future and if you don't tell her, after you leave I can see someone else does, and as for her not liking you back, it's kinda obvious she likes you, I know for sure whether she does or not but that's for you to find out, confess before it's too late!" said the voice.

Then before Ash could respond, the voice said: "We will meet again." and then everything blacked out.

**The Scene: Back at Camp. - 12:30AM**

Ash had began dreaming again, with the words of Arceus burned into his memory. Now everyone was once sleeping peacefully again until...

**The Scene: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Professor Rowan's Lab. - 12:31AM**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The Professor quickly jumped up at the loud beep, he quickly made his way to his lab to find the cause of this, upon reaching his lab, he turned to a computer screen and instantly became shocked.

"Oh my... something ancient and powerful has entered our dimension from The First Dimension... but why has it come to Earth?" The professor thought to himself, he then started typing in commands on the screen to figure out the exact location of the being's entry...

After a few more moments, the screen popped up with a map of Sinnoh, and zoomed in to a location just outside of Sunnyshore City.

"Determined the exact location of the trans-dimensional portal to be: Just outside Sunnyshore City, Sinnoh near a small lake." said the computer.

Suddenly, the professor's Energy Scanner went nuts, triggering more alarms indicating it was picking up unusually high levels of energy, the professor then dashed over to it to see a wave of energy on screen originating from the same spot as the portal, and this wave was reaching out to not only Sinnoh, but also Hoenn, Johto, The Orange Islands and Kanto!

**The Scene: Pallet Town, Kanto. Professor Oak's Lab. - 12:35AM**

We find Professor Samuel Oak sleeping peacefully until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

The professor jumped up and quickly made his way out of bed into his lab, to find his Energy Scanner's reading to be off the charts, a wave of energy was crossing Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, The Orange Islands and Sinnoh, originating from just outside Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh.

"Oh... My... God… What on Earth is going on?!" said the professor to no one in particular.

**The Scene: Valencia Island, The Orange Archipelago. Professor Ivy's Lab. - 12:35AM**

We find Professor Felina Ivy, sleeping and dreaming in a peaceful bliss until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

This made Professor Ivy jump up from bed and dash to her lab, to find what has caused one of her alarms to go off...

She then was shocked to see her Energy Scanner going nuts, saying a very powerful energy wave was crossing The Orange Islands, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, originating just outside of Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh.

"Oh dear... what is going on here? I haven't seen something like this in years!" she thought to herself.

**The Scene: New Bark Town, Johto. Professor Elm's Lab. - 12:35AM**

We now move to Johto, where we find Professor Elm fast asleep, until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

The alarm made Professor Elm quickly jump from his bed and run to his lab, to find his Energy Scanner going haywire due to a powerful energy wave moving across Johto, The Orange Islands, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, originating from just outside of Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh.

"Oh deary dear me, I haven't seen something like this in a long while, what is the cause of this now?" he thought to himself.

**The Scene: Littleroot Town, Hoenn. Professor Birch's Lab. - 12:35AM**

We now move to Hoenn, where we find a man, Professor Birch, in bed, sleeping and dreaming in peace until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Being the speedy guy he is, he jumped up from bed and dashed to his lab in a matter of seconds, what he found was shocking.

His Energy Scanner was picking up a very powerful wave of energy moving across Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, The Orange Islands and Kanto.

"What in the name of Groudon?!" These energy levels are huge, if they get anymore powerful they'll..." he said as he was cut off when something shocking happened.

BOOM!

A powerful and loud boom echo'd across Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, The Orange Islands and Kanto, all originating from just outside Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh.

Then suddenly, as if things couldn't get anymore shocking, they did, all the power in the regions suddenly went out, then back on then started to flicker on and off, waking everyone across the land up from their sleep. Now we join a few people in particular...

**The Scene: Pallet Town, Kanto. Ketchum Residence. - 12:39AM**

Delia Ketchum was up and about ever since the sudden boom and power going off and on, wondering what everyone else was, "What in the name of Ho-Oh is going on here?!" Delia said to no one in particular.

Then suddenly she got a feeling that Ash could be in danger considering he's almost always the cause when things like this happen...

"I hope Ash is safe." said Delia in a worried tone.

**The Scene: Cerulean City, Kanto. The Cerulean Gym. - 12:40AM **

We find a girl named Misty Waterflower, panicking wondering as to what caused the boom and the power to go haywire, wondering hopelessly as to what is the cause of all this. Then she remembered who is usually the cause of these types of events, her crush, Ash Ketchum.

"I hope Ashy is okay." said Misty in a worried (Though not as worried as Delia) tone.

**The Scene: Azalea Town, Johto. The Pokémon Center. - 12:40AM**

We find a girl named May Maple up and about like everyone else in the center, just as panicked ever since the boom and the power going haywire, she too was thinking the same thing as everyone else, just curious as to if this involved Ash or not.

"(sigh) Ash, if you're the cause of this, I'm gonna give you a good whacking for not staying out of trouble." said May thinking about her crush.

**The Scene: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Berlitz Residence. - 12:41AM**

We find Johanna Berlitz, mom of Dawn Berlitz, panicking just like everyone else trying to find an answer as to what caused the boom and the power to go haywire, also wondering if it in any way involved her daughter, and if it did, was she okay?

"I hope Dawn is okay." said Johanna in a worried tone.

**The Scene: The Hall of Origin. - 12:44AM**

Another portal opened, revealing Arceus to have returned from his visit to Earth, Arceus then flew over and laid down on his throne.

"Hmm... seems I accidently gave off too much energy for the liking of the humans during my visit, this should make everything all the more interesting..." said Arceus before he returned to his sleep.

**The Scene: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Professor Rowan's Lab. - 12:44AM**

"This is indeed troublesome, and seeing that that energy wave reached Hoenn, Johto, The Orange Islands and Kanto, and that the region's professor's energy scanners most likely found the origin of it to be Sunnyshore City, Professor Oak, Ivy, Elm and Birch would most likely be calling tomorrow." Rowan thought to himself.

Then just as it all began, it ended, the portal closed and the power went back to normal, with this, everyone including the professors returned to sleep, knowing tomorrow would indeed be an eventful day.

**The Scene: Back at Camp. - 1:00AM**

Amazingly, seems everyone across the land had awaken and panicked before returning to sleep all except Ash, Dawn and Brock, little do they know a new adventure that will decide theirs and others futures has just begun.

* * *

**Well, how did I do? Please rate and review! Also… the next chapter won't be up 'till you guys give me some ideas for the name for the next town. :P And there will be some OrangeShipping/EgoShipping somewhere along the line, but I'll let you all vote on that, what looks better? MistyxTracey or MistyxGary? Please give your vote in a review! Remember this is my first fanfic so no flames! And I'm all ears to any suggestions for improving the story.**

**See ya all next time! :D**

******~ PokeFan177**


	2. CH2: Arceus' Plans Revealed!

**Hey guys! PokeFan177 here again with Chapter 2 of A Warning in Love. Okay well the next town is going to be called Greenleaf Town then the city where the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival will be held will be called Spiral City. (Thanks to ChaosLord) Anyway... the majority of this chapter will take place in The First Dimension, where Arceus will reveal his plans to get Ash and Dawn together, but that doesn't mean they're going to work right away, then I'd have nowhere to put in the other shippings! D:! Another large portion of this chapter will be discussions between the professors, and don't forget! Vote: OrangeShipping (MistyxTracey) or EgoShipping (MistyxGary)? As of April 21, 2010 the vote is:**

**OrangeShipping - 0**

**EgoShipping - 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. All credit for that goes to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company, Nintendo etc. However I do own the plot of this story to an extent. :P**

**Review Responses:**

**The Dark Gallade: Thanks, and it's going to be AshxDawn in the end of course. PEARLSHIPPING FTW!**

**ChaosLord SilverLink310: Thanks for the name, you'll see it's now the name for the home of the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival.**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT: Thanks, and thanks for pointing out my error, I've fixed it now.**

**icon777: Thanks. (A lot of thanks huh? :P)**

**PokemonFreak90: Thanks and well, as for why it was Arceus, you'll just have to keep reading to find out why, and I dunno if I will be putting in another legendary, but coincidentally, I had Mewtwo on the top of my list for legendaries to add should I add another one already. :P**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy and please R&R!**

**

* * *

****A Warning in Love. Chapter 2: Arceus' Plans Revealed!**

*******

**The Scene: The Hall of Origin. - 3:00AM**

"Come forth, Great Ruler of Time, Dialga and Great Ruler of Space, Palkia!" shouted Arceus when two portals, one blue and one pink opened in the hall, then two figures came out of the portals and revealed themselves to be Dialga and Palkia.

"You called us, my lord?" said Dialga. Arceus nodded.

"As you know, Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz have started to show feelings for the other, and it is our job to now convince them to confess to each other, before they separate and someone else does." said Arceus.

"Hmm... Ash Ketchum... Ash Ketchum... isn't that the same boy that Lugia reported to have saved the Earth a while back? The Chosen One?" said Palkia.

"You are correct, Palkia." said Arceus.

"If I may, Arceus, wasn't there also a Misty Waterflower and a May Maple who also showed feelings for the boy?" said Dialga.

Arceus nodded. "Yes, this is true, however, a scan of time shows that Ash never returned the feelings, and Dawn's feelings seem stronger."

"Hm, true true, not to mention the way Dawn cheers Ash on during the human's Gym Battles." Dialga said with a slight chuckle.

"I'd also like to add that Ash has been to all of Dawn's contests, while he trained during some of May's." said Palkia.

"Well then, my lord, seems you are correct once again on the Ash, Dawn, May and Misty love triangle." said Dialga with another chuckle.

Arceus nodded. "Now onto my plans... what if we sent the two alone to a temporary dimension we could create, and have Palkia manipulate the space in said dimension and leave them there 'till they confess, although it would seem like a dream to them when they return to Earth, it could give them some willpower to eventually confess in the real world."

"And where do I fit in here?" said Dialga with a slight pout.

Arceus chuckled. "I want you to show them the different futures that will come into reality depending on their actions."

Dialga and Palkia nodded. "Sounds good but how do we get them to the dimension without causing commotion?" said Dialga.

"We'll do it at night when they're sleeping, and manipulate time to have them return at dawn before anyone becomes suspicious." said Arceus.

Dialga and Palkia nodded then left to their own dimensions to charge up energy to create a temporary dimension.

As they were leaving Dialga said something to Palkia, "Say Palkia, why do you think Arceus is going to such extremes for just two humans?"

"I'm not sure..." said Palkia.

"I am going to such extremes because Ash and Dawn are two very important people in The Pokémon World, and they deserve happiness for their deeds." said Arceus in their minds via Telepathy, startling the two.

"I see." said Dialga also via Telepathy.

"Well then, we should get going, it will take a lot of energy to do this all, so we all need some rest." said Palkia via Telepathy.

"Agreed." said Arceus and Dialga.

Dialga and Palkia then left to their own dimensions leaving Arceus to gather his thoughts.

"I think I'll watch the trio today, and see if I can try and make more attempts at getting them together." Arceus thought to himself, then laid back down on his throne for a nap.

* * *

**The Scene: The Trio's Camp. - 6:45AM**

"(yawn)..." was the sound of a certain breeder waking up from his peaceful slumber, not knowing of last night's events, he sat up in his tent then began to get ready for a nice new day.

_**7:00AM**_

The breeder walked out of his tent, all ready for whatever the day ahead holds, and decided to release his Croagunk for some company. "Come on out, Croagunk!" said Brock as he threw his PokéBall into the air releasing a white light in the shape of a frog, the light settled to reveal Brock's Croagunk. "Croa Croa Croa (Good morning Brock)" it croaked as it walked up to its trainer.

"Good morning to you too Croagunk." said Brock with a smile.

Brock then began to prepare breakfast, little did he know that he was being watched by The Alpha Pokémon.

"Hmm, this must be Ash's longtime friend Brock Harrison." Arceus thought to himself as he watched Brock begin to prepare breakfast, then he heard a yawn coming from Dawn's tent...

"(yawn)... ahhh..." said the young coordinator as she sat up and stretched, then woke up her starter pokémon, Piplup. "Pip Pip Lup (Good morning Dawn)" said Piplup in its native language.

"Ahh, the girl has awaken, but the question is, does she remember my visit to her last night?" Arceus thought to himself as he sensed Dawn moving around in her tent.

Dawn then began to get ready for the day, having forgotten about last night for the time being.

_**7:21AM**_

Dawn then walked out of her tent, all ready for the day ahead, still having forgotten the previous night's events. "Good morning, Dawn." said Brock as he was finishing preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Brock." said Dawn with a smile.

"Dawn, breakfast is almost ready, can you go wake up the sleepyhead please?" said Brock.

Dawn nodded and walked over to Ash's tent, she opened the tent and saw Ash sound asleep. "He sure looks cute when he's asleep... WAIT! WHAT?!?! Did I just say he was CUTE?!" Dawn thought to herself as she mentally slapped herself then proceeded to go wake up Ash when she remembered the night before.

_Flashback_

_"Dawn..." it said._

_Dawn panicked then looked all around to find the source of the voice, only making herself dizzy with no result, then she heard it again._

_"Dawn..." it said again._

_"Who said that?" questioned Dawn._

_"Over here..." said the voice._

_Dawn then looked to the center of the lake, realizing the source of the voice was the spirit._

_"Who are you? What are you?" questioned Dawn._

_"Who I am... doesn't concern you... what I am... a pokémon you could say." said the spirit._

_"Okay, what do you want?" questioned Dawn._

_"I have come because you needed me, someone has been on your mind lately, Ash Ketchum yes?" said the spirit._

_"Yes... but how did you know?" said Dawn._

_"I know everything about you, Dawn, I know your thoughts, your past, your future, and I know your feelings for the boy." said the spirit._

_"Yes... I've been feeling strange around him, I mean he's handsome, kind, caring, helpful, and funny... I feel as though I like him more than just a friend... I don't know if it's a small crush or love, nor do I know if he feels the same about me." said Dawn._

_"Then why don't you confess your feelings? It could mean the answer to all your questions." said the spirit._

_"Well how do I tell him? What if he doesn't like me back? What if it ruins our friendship?!" questioned Dawn._

_Then the spirit closed its eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again._

_"Dawn, I have looked into the future, your Sinnoh Journey with him is coming to an end, and fast, if you don't tell him your feelings, someone else is going to upon him returning to Kanto, although I already know the answer on whether he feels the same or not, that is for you to find out, I suggest you confess before it's too late." said the spirit._

_Before Dawn could have a chance to reply, the spirit said: "We will meet again." and disappeared, the night was instantly calm again, leaving Dawn with the words of the spirit on her mind._

_End Flashback_

"She remembers." Arceus thought to himself. "Good".

Her mind was then flooding with all the thoughts and memories as she continued to stare at Ash, after a few moments she was able to shrug them off for the time being and continued to wake up Ash.

She started shaking Ash while calling his name. "Ash... Ash... Wake up sleepyhead!"

"Just five more minutes mom." said Ash obviously still asleep considering he called Dawn mom. **(A/N: lol.)**

Then Dawn deciding to have a little fun said: "But sweetie, if you don't wake up you won't make it in time to get your starter pokémon."

After this, Ash quickly jumped up from his position, giving Dawn no time to move her head as Ash accidently crashed his head into hers, or more specifically, their lips... locking them into a kiss.

"What's with all the commotion?" Brock said to Croagunk as he walked over to the tent to have a smirk cross his face with what he saw. Arceus chuckled.

Ash and Dawn were locked into a kiss and enjoying it 'till they saw Brock there and they quickly jolted away from the other, babbling incoherently.

"Come on you two lovebirds, breakfast is ready." said Brock. "What?! Nonononononononono, you got it all wrong! We were just... uhh... we accidently bumped into each other!" said Dawn at the speed of light while blushing furiously.

"Yeah, what she said!" said Ash also blushing like mad.

Arceus chuckled more while smirking after witnessing this.

"Sure, I believe ya, but breakfast is ready so bring out your pokémon and lets eat." said Brock. Ash and Dawn glared at him for not believing them then released their pokémon.

"Staraptor, Grotle, Buizel, Gliscor, Chimchar, come on out!" said Ash as he threw his PokéBalls into the air.

"Pachirisu, Buneary, Mamoswine, Ambipom, Cyndaquil, come on out!" said Dawn as she threw her PokéBalls into the air.

"Happiny, Sudowoodo, come on out!" said Brock as he threw his other two PokéBalls into the air.

The light settled to reveal the whole gang, but Arceus wasn't the only one watching.**..**

* * *

**The Scene: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Professor Rowan's Lab. - 7:30AM**

We now join Professor Rowan as he is walking down the hallway to his lab, with a lot on the old researcher's mind.

Rowan walked into his lab to be greeted by his assistants, after a few Good morning's, they got down to business, to find out more about last night's events.

"So, have you found anymore useful information?" said Rowan to his assistants, they shook their heads indicating they hadn't.

Then suddenly they got four video calls all at the same time, Rowan answered each one to see... Professor Oak, Ivy, Elm and Birch.

"Before you say anything, would your calls have to have anything to do with last night's wave of energy?" said Rowan as all four nodded their heads.

"Indeed, Professor Rowan, that energy was off the charts, and caused the power all across Kanto to go haywire." said Oak.

"Same here on The Orange Islands." said Ivy.

"Same here in Johto." said Elm.

"Same here in Hoenn." said Birch.

Rowan nodded and said: "Same here in Sinnoh, and I'm sure you have all detected the location where it originated yes?" said Rowan.

They all nodded. "Then you know we must go to the area to investigate, how about... we all meet at the Greenleaf Town Docks and take the train to Spiral City? Where we can prepare teams and maybe question a few people." said Rowan.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take the earliest ship out from Slateport to Snowpoint. Then I'm sure a ferry can take me to Greenleaf." said Birch while the other three nodded.

"I'll take the earliest flight to Jubilife, then a ferry from there to Greenleaf." said Oak.

"Same." said Ivy.

"Same here." said Elm.

Rowan nodded. "Okay then, it's settled, we'll meet at the Greenleaf Train Station in three days, okay?" said Rowan.

They all nodded and hung up.

* * *

**The Scene: The Hall of Origin. - 7:31AM**

Arceus opened a portal back to the hall to have a brief meeting with Dialga and Palkia before returning to watching the trio.

Dialga and Palkia also opened their own portals back to the hall where they all met again.

"Okay, now you may or may not be wondering why I've called you both back here so soon." said Arceus as they nodded indicating it was the former.

"Well, seems the professors, the trio, and some friends and family members by the names of: May, Max, Misty, Kenny, Zoey, Drew, Brendan, Paul, Tracey, Gary, Johanna, Norman, Caroline, Cynthia, Barry, Nando, Ritchie and a Leona are all going to meet with each other on Spiral Rails three days from now, meaning we'll have a big job coming." said Arceus.

Dialga and Palkia were startled to hear all those friends and family members were coming together for the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival.

"So that was just a heads-up, let us not forget our plans to get Ash and Dawn together, but we might also try and get May and Misty together with someone to prevent from them trying to take Ash." said Arceus. **(A/N: I plan to throw in some HoennShipping as well, so there's another vote, should it be BrendanxMay or DrewxMay, you decide!)**

"So we're going to be playing a game of Elimination to eliminate Dawn's competition?" said Palkia with a chuckle while Arceus said: "Heh, you could say that." with a chuckle.

"Very well, my lord, just call us when it's time for another meeting." said Dialga as Arceus nodded. Arceus then returned to Sinnoh while Dialga and Palkia went to the other regions to keep an eye on the others.

"Wait, before you go..." said Arceus. Dialga and Palkia turned around.

Arceus then let out a cry, and a portal opened, then out of the portal came... Giratina!

"You called, my lord?" Giratina said to Arceus.

Arceus nodded and explained the situation.

"Now, I will go to Sinnoh, while Dialga will go to Kanto, Giratina to Johto, and Palkia to Hoenn, understand?" said Arceus. They all nodded and opened portals to Earth, as did Arceus.

* * *

**The Scene: Back at Camp. (Right after Arceus left.)**

"Twerp alert." said a small white figure with whiskers looking into binoculars.

"I knew we'd find them here, you see Jessie, maybe if you listened to me more often we'd be in a better position than we are now." said a taller male blue-haired figure.

"Humph." said a female red-haired figure. "It was just dumb luck." she said.

"No, I think you just can't admit that I was right!" said the blue-haired male.

"Jessie, James, will you two stop arguing for a change and keep quiet!" said the shorter figure with whiskers.

"Don't tell me what to do, Meowth." said Jessie now getting louder to annoy Meowth.

"Grr... Fury Swipes!" said Meowth as he attacked Jessie with a Fury Swipes attack.

"Now keep it down!" said Meowth.

"(wimper).... MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! MEOWTH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" said Jessie at the top of her lungs getting the attention of the trio.

"Who's there?" said Ash.

"Listen is that a voice I hear." said Jessie.

"It's shrieks to me loud and clear." said James.

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"In your ears"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth, now dat's a name"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"...We're Team Rocket..."

"And we're in your face!"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." said Ash. Which made Team Rocket's eyes widen as they saw the attack coming at them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" said three voices then a ding.

"(sigh)... will those three EVER give up?" said Dawn.

"Dunno." said Ash.

"Anyway guys, lets eat." said Brock as they all nodded and sat down and began to tuck into their meals. Then Arceus appeared above their heads again, still hidden and watching.

Dawn looked over to Ash as he was gobbling down his food, and thought "He may not have any manners, but he sure looks cute while he eats." Dawn thought to herself as a blush crossed her face.

Ash didn't notice being too busy tucking into his meal, but this wasn't the case with Brock and Arceus, they both saw and smirked.

"Ahh, it shouldn't be too much longer before they confess, they just need some willpower." Arceus thought to himself.

**_9:15AM_**

After eating and getting in a little training...

"Well guys, lets get on our ways to the next town." said Brock.

Ash and Dawn nodded then packed up everything and then Ash raised a question.

"Brock, what's the name of the next town and how far is it from here?" said Ash.

"Hmm... it's a Ocean Front Town with a Small Port and it has a Train Station which is part of Spiral Rails, it's called Greenleaf Town, and it's only about a three hour walk I'd say." said Brock.

"Spiral Rails?" questioned Ash.

"It's a big, popular, fancy and high-tech railroad service between Greenleaf Town and Spiral City, the home of The Sinnoh League and Grand Festival, Greenleaf is a nice small town with a few restaurants and stores, while Spiral City is a big city, with a few malls, five star restaurants and hotels, and is known for the Spiral Tower." said Brock.

"Wow, I can't wait to get there for some serious shopping!" said Dawn.

Ash and Brock sweatdropped. "Well, we could get some tickets for the train that leaves in three days to take a lot of trainers and coordinators to Spiral City, which would be a very long walk on foot, but on the train it'll only take a day or two." said Brock.

Ash and Dawn nodded and all three began their journey to Greenleaf Town, with Arceus following close behind...

_**12:30PM **_

Ash and the gang had been walking for the past 3 hours, with Greenleaf Town as their destination and finally...

They walked over one final hill to see a town in their sights.

"We're here!" said Brock.

**

* * *

**

**Well, how did you like it? :D This is just going to get more interesting with the arrival of a lot of family members and old friends, and with Arceus' Plans revealed, what will happen next? You'll just have to wait 'till next time! *evil laugh* Please R&R! And remember we have two polls now open:**

**OrangeShipping (TraceyxMisty) or EgoShipping (MistyxGary)?**

**OrangeShipping - 0**

**EgoShipping - 3**

**ContestShipping (DrewxMay) or HoennShipping (BrendanxMay)?**

**This just opened with this chapter so there are no votes on it... yet. :P**

**Well hope you enjoyed it! See ya later! :D**

**~ PokeFan177**


	3. Author's Notes I

**Author's Notes.**

**Hi everyone! PokeFan177 here with some information on the story, I haven't updated because I'm working on getting more info for the next chapter, and according to Wikipedia (not Bulbapedia) I got a few things wrong, or rather outdated in the last chapter, so I'm going to edit it to fix those errors, but here's a sneak preview of the next four chapters.**

**CH3: Welcome to Greenleaf Town!**

**Ash and the gang arrive in Greenleaf and travel around it enjoying their time 'till the train goes to Spiral City, while Arceus calls another Legendary to watch Ash and Dawn's Sinnoh Friends, who could it be?**

**CH4: A Warning in Love!**

**It's their last night in Greenleaf Town, and that night, Arceus puts Step 1 of his plan into action, what will happen?**

**CH5: A Reunion on Rails!**

**Finally aboard the Spiral Rails, Ash and the gang meet up with a lot of old friends along with family members on the way to Spiral City, including Misty and May, as Arceus puts Step 2 of his plan into action, what will happen?**

**CH6: An Evil is Rising...**

**While Ash and the gang are travelling to Spiral City on the Spiral Rails, the plans of an evil organization are revealed! Will Ash and his friends be able to stop them? Or will world domination be theirs?**

**The entire story is already planned out, 23 chapters altogether to be exact, but as much as I'd like to give you the plots of each one, that would take away some of the surprises and excitement, so you'll just have to wait, sorry! :s**

**As for the contest performances, battles, etc. If anyone has any ideas, please PM me! As I'm pretty bad at writing battles/performances. D:**

**I'll be sure to get Chapter 3 up ASAP as soon as I'm done with Chapter 2! And thanks for all the reviews, now I'd like to reply to them...**

**icon777: Thanks, and PM me link ;)**

**The Black Gallade: lol.**

**PEARLSHIPPERBRETT: Thanks :)**

**PokemonFreak90: Heh, but this isn't the anime, this is my fanfic! :P**

**EarthBolt100: That's one of my favorite stories :D (P.S. Guys, when you get the chance, please check out EarthBolt100's stories! I love 'em all, and if you haven't already read them, I think you should as you might enjoy them, I know I did. :D)**

**ChaosLord SilverLink310: Thanks! 8D**

**Until next time, Daijōbu!**

**~ PokeFan177**


	4. Author's Notes II

**Hi everyone :) I'd just like to announce that I've almost finished my editing, and I hope to have Chapter 3 up in a few days, would also like to announce I've started on another fanfic, "Pokémon: The Tonai Tournament", another PearlShipping Story, please do read it as well, I'll be updating both as it helps me overcome my writers-block, also please do remember to vote for your favorite shipping on this fanfic!**

**TraceyxMisty (OrangeShipping) or GaryxMisty (EgoShipping)?**

**Orange - 1**

**Ego - 4**

**DrewxMay (ContestShipping) or BrendanxMay (HoennShipping)?**

**Contest - 2**

**Hoenn - 2**

**(TIE! D:!)**

**'kay everyone, until next time! PokeFan177 out!**


	5. Story up for adoption

**Story up for adoption**

**Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I have some bad/good news, you might look at it either way.**

**I've taken on other projects in real life and online, so I don't have time for writing FanFiction stories anymore, at least not right now.**

**This story hasn't been updated for months, and I'd rather give it SOME chance rather than just killing it, so, if anyone wishes to take my story and continue it themselves, PM me! I think I still have the storyline, I'll send that too if I do.**

**So yeah, I apologize to my reviewers for this, but not much I can do, at least I'm not leaving you hanging.**

**Again, PM me if interested!**

**~ PokeFan177**


	6. Discontinued

**Discontinued**

**Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I have some bad/good news, you might look at it either way.**

**I've decided to just discontinue this story and The Tonai Tournament, well sorta. I've started a new story that takes these two plots, combines them and improves on them. But, for the sake of fairness, I'll re-open adoption after the first few chapters are up, in case you guys aren't satisfied with it and want this story to be adopted. I have two or three volunteers, at the moment.**

**Check out the new story. Name: Pok émon: Champion League**

**~ PokeFan177**


End file.
